dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris La Fire
"I'll become your only king, Alisa." ''—Chris, to Alisa Karasel, his girlfriend. Chris La Fire (クリス · ラ · ファイヤ) or shortly Chris, is one of a student on Greenville Academy. He usually shows with a white hair and red irises, while using a dark-colored jacket. He's born on August 17th. He's 16 years old, staying at the 2nd Grade of Senior High School, but his childish attitude and his standard height makes him looks alike a Junior High School student. Personality Chris is a childish boy who tries to keeping his image to be good. He is usually cool and calm, but he can be childish sometimes. He often calls himself a king because he's a prince of ''La Fire Kingdom, his homeland. He's religious, he holds up God as the most important thing in his life. Although his name was "Chris", he's a Muslim. While his hair and irises turn to black, his personality changes into a psychopath. He would kill everyone that disturbs his way, without even checking who's the person that he kills. After all, that's his true personality as a serial killer who has a nickname'' La Fire Assassin.'' Background Story Chris was an only prince from La Fire Kingdom who was being nominated as a king, but La Fire Kingdom was being destroyed and Chris, who's only being saved, was being captured by an enemy. Couldn't accept what has been happened on his precious family, Chris lost his control of his power and attack all of his enemies, left only himself alone in the empty grassland which is filled with a pool of blo od. While was being possessed by his psycho side, he met with someone whom he addressed him as that person. He asked Chris to joined his organization to be an executioner. Was thinking nothing but to kill, Chris accepts and he becomes a serial killer with a codename La Fire Assassin. On that organization, Chris met with a girl with a codename Azure Queen. ''Her real name was Alisa Karasel. She is the daughter of ''that person, which is being treated as a princess by that person. Alisa's true identity was unknown, but Chris fell in love with her. Although Alisa was a cold and curt girl, but that's the point that made Chris interested with her. In the end, they became a couple until now. They often have a contact with telepathy. Powers and Abilities *Silent Kill - He has a butterfly knife that he usually uses that to kill his target. He has killed so many people without getting captured, because he has a silent kill ability. Surprisingly, the victim must be realized that they've been killed by him after he stabbed them. *Pyrokinesis - His butterfly knife will change into a dual sword if Chris actives his powers as a former prince of La Fire Kingdom. He will took off one of his red softlens, and shows one of his black irises. One of his dual sword, ''Sinistram ''(means 'left') can create a fire. *Aerokinesis - One of his dual sword, ''Dextera ''(means 'right') can create a wind. Chris can protect himself or blocking enemies' attack with a wind barrier. He also can refresh his wound and energy. *Erebokinesis - When Chris took off all of his red softlens, he'll turn into his psycho side which can control darkness and shadow. *Super Speed - When he turns into his psycho side, he can move faster than normal human being. *Translocation - Also, he can translocate himself to another place without being realized by his enemies. Music *Piano Sonata No. 17 in D Minor, Op. 31 No. 2 'The Tempest' Mvt. 1 - Ludwig van Beethoven. *Piano Sonata No. 2 in D Minor, Op. 1 No. 2 'Madhouse' Mvt. 2 - Michael Warming. Category:Students